


How to teach a Jounin to play a prank

by AcademySenseiIruka



Series: Classified Files: Ninja Holiday Report [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Babysitter Yamato, Drunk Hatake Kakashi, Fluff and Humor, Jounin without social awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/pseuds/AcademySenseiIruka
Summary: Yamato has to intervene when Kakashi gets drunk and brainstorms ways of getting Iruka back for a prior prank. (Implied Kakairu)





	How to teach a Jounin to play a prank

**Author's Note:**

> Found this saved on my computer. Figured I'd share.

"I can't let this stand... I'm going to get him back."

No, thought Yamato. This can only end badly for Kakashi, the village and himself. "This is one of those things where Anbu get roped into pelting unsuspecting chunin with water balloons, isn't it?"

Glancing up from the paper Kakashi smiled brightly. "We'll call that plan B"

"Alright" Yamato ventured cautiously, "What's plan A"

"Well, we string a bunch of strategically placed chakra wires up attached to Kuni and-"

"Nope," The captain interrupted quickly, "you can't use kuni."

"Why not? He can dodge."

"Because Iruka is a teacher and it's possible one of his students could break into his apartment before Iruka comes home, and they don't doge as well." the 'or at all' went unsaid.

"Alright fine." Kakashi lamented before mumbling something petulant like. 'stupid kids.' "Guess it's down to plan B."

"Wait, so using Kuni was really the only idea you had?"

"No, but if you didn't like the knives idea then you certainly weren't going to like the bombs."


End file.
